Tres Tria Quartus
by inkk
Summary: SetoJou; Finding someone on the roof of a building eating your food is one thing, but when it's someone you love, and that person's hurt, well, that's another.


**Title:  
Tres Tria Quartus  
Authoress:  
Jordi  
AKA  
Apathetic-Vampire-Wolf  
****  
Disclaimer:  
Me no own YGO, me only own my TV. **

Warnings:  
Yaoi, AU, Baka Pharaoh's real name, lotsa blood, ect. ect.

**

* * *

**

**A brunet snuck up on his prey, thinking that there was no other vampires in this area to compete with himself. His eyes focused on his target, he didn't notice the other dark shadow in the alleyway. Suddenly, his feast was gone. It was that moment he noticed the shadow on the roof of a nearby house feeding off of his food! He growled, but then smelt the pain and less-than-appropriate feeding that the other vampire radiated. His cobalt blue eyes focused and he realized who the other vampire was. He was none other than the honey-eyed golden-haired puppy he had claimed as his future mate, though the other boy had no idea. He smelled the air lightly and realized that the younger vampire was three quarters vampire, one quarter werewolf. He also smelled the traces of the boy's father, yes, he knew what the boy's father smelled like because he had been to the crumbling house once, on the boy, and slowly creeped into the younger's mind, finding traces of abuse and rape. The teen was good at blocking his mind because that was all he could get, well, except that it was his father doing it to him. The elder vampire watched as Jounouchi Katsuya dropped the mortal's carcass on the ground and looked at him. He, Seto Kaiba, was enthralled by the red-brown eyes and the now dirty blonde hair.**

**"Hello Kaiba," The golden-haired bloodsucker said, a melodious tone in his voice.**

**"Mutt," The Chief Executive Officer replied coldly.**

**"Now now, don't be so cold! We are one and the same you know," Jou replied, his voice had lost the accent and was more pronounced.**

**"I can't help being cold, now come on, you are to live with me now, I just probed your mind and I know that you're father's been beating you, now come on," The azure eyed vampire said, and the ember irised teen gracefully jumped down, following the president of Kaiba Corp.**

**"Fine Kaiba," The younger replied, completely calm about the situation.**

**"Surprising, I thought you hated me," Seto said, lost in thought.**

**"Nope, just annoyed with you often, then again, I annoy you a lot as well, we're even," The blonde replied with a smile, showing his pin-like fangs. Seto stared and blinked in and un-Kaiba like way.**

**"What's with the fangs, they're not like mine," The brunet asked.**

**"I'm different than you, three quarters vampire, one quarter werewolf, my fangs are different than yours because of that." The lycanthrope explained, and Seto showed his own, thicker fangs.**

**"Ah," The older Kaiba replied, and the two finally came up on Kaiba Mansion. Jou looked at it and smiled. It was good to live with his future 'mate'.

* * *

**

**(((Scene Change)))

* * *

**

**"Mokuba!" The elder Kaiba brother yelled up the stairs of the over-large house.**

**"Yes big brother?" The raven haired, silver eyed little Kaiba replied.**

**"Jou here will be staying with us for a while, show him where his room is please," Seto asked in a kind voice, letting a small smile slip through his defenses before his apathetic state returned.**

**"Yes Seto!" The steely eyed boy replied, smiling brightly, showing small, yet larger-than-usual canine teeth. The two walked up the stairs and Jou asked,**

**"You're a vampire as well?"**

**"Yes, a beginner, you're one too, right?" The black haired thirteen year old replied.**

**"Yeah, well, three quarters anyway, one quarter werewolf," Jou grinned, "It's pretty cool, I can transform into whatever animal I want because of that, even though vampires can only transform into bats, dogs, wolves, insects, rats, mice, and birds, and werewolves can only turn into there werewolf form."**

**"Cool! I wish I could do that!" Mokuba squeaked, smiling even broader (if that's possible).**

**Jou smiled and then blanched. He hadn't had blood intwo months, except for that man earlier. Mokuba noticed this and hurried to get the blonde into his room. After he did, he went to find his older brother.

* * *

**

**(((Scene change)))

* * *

**

**"SETO! Get some of the stored blood to Jou's room, PRONTO! It's an emergency!" Mokuba said, on the verge of tears.**

**"Mokuba, Mokuba! Calm down, why does Jou need blood?" Seto asked his younger brother, as he worried about the younger (blonde) vampire's well-being.**

**"Big brother, he hasn't had any blood, except for that one man earlier, for two months! He won't last much longer if me don't feed him!" Mokuba said, and Seto ran into his private stores and grabbed three bottles of the thick red substance.**

* * *

**(((Scene Change)))**

* * *

**"Jou, JOU!" Seto yelled as he ran into the room, only to find the blonde, paper white, on his bed and his blonde hair had turned nearly white as well.**

**"Hurry big brother!" The silver eyed teen said worriedly. Seto uncorked the first bottle and poured it down Jou's throat. He repeated this process with the second two as well and Jou began to regain the small amount of color he usually had in his face as a vampire, and his hair turned back to dirty blonde.**

**"T-thanks, Seto, thanks Mokuba," He said in a whisper before drifting off to sleep. Seto left and slowly sat down on his bed and thought to himself.**

**'He called me Seto,' Was the phrase repeated over and over in his mind. Then, he drifted off to sleep as well, and the almost full moon reflected off of his pale skin. Seto had no idea what was in store for him the next night...**

* * *

**Jordi: -looks left and right- Eheheh...VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES ROCK!**

**Like, Don't like? Review please.**


End file.
